The present invention generally relates to an electromagnetic tracking system. In particular, the present invention relates to an electromagnetic tracking system using a wireless transmitter.
Many medical procedures involve a medical instrument, such as a drill, a catheter, scalpel, scope, stent or other tool. In some cases, a medical imaging or video system may be used to provide positioning information for the instrument, as well as visualization of an interior of a patient. However, medical practitioners often do not have the use of medical imaging systems when performing medical procedures. Typically, medical imaging systems are too slow to produce useable real-time images for instrument tracking in medical procedures. The use of medical imaging systems for instrument tracking may be also limited for health and safety reasons (e.g., radiation dosage concerns), financial limitations, physical space restrictions, and other concerns, for example.
Medical practitioners, such as doctors, surgeons, and other medical professionals, often rely upon technology when performing a medical procedure, such as image-guided surgery or examination. A tracking system may provide positioning information for the medical instrument with respect to the patient or a reference coordinate system, for example. A medical practitioner may refer to the tracking system to ascertain the position of the medical instrument when the instrument is not within the practitioner's line of sight. A tracking system may also aid in pre-surgical planning.
The tracking or navigation system allows the medical practitioner to visualize the patient's anatomy and track the position and orientation of the instrument. The medical practitioner may use the tracking system to determine when the instrument is positioned in a desired location. The medical practitioner may locate and operate on a desired or injured area while avoiding other structures. Increased precision in locating medical instruments within a patient may provide for a less invasive medical procedure by facilitating improved control over smaller instruments having less impact on the patient. Improved control and precision with smaller, more refined instruments may also reduce risks associated with more invasive procedures such as open surgery.
Tracking systems may also be used to track the position of items other than medical instruments in a variety of applications. That is, a tracking system may be used in other settings where the position of an instrument in an object or an environment is unable to be accurately determined by visual inspection. For example, tracking technology may be used in forensic or security applications. Retail stores may use tracking technology to prevent theft of merchandise. In such cases, a passive transponder may be located on the merchandise. A transmitter may be strategically located within the retail facility. The transmitter emits an excitation signal at a frequency that is designed to produce a response from a transponder. When merchandise carrying a transponder is located within the transmission range of the transmitter, the transponder produces a response signal that is detected by a receiver. The receiver then determines the location of the transponder based upon characteristics of the response signal.
Tracking systems are also often used in virtual reality systems or simulators. Tracking systems may be used to monitor the position of a person in a simulated environment. A transponder or transponders may be located on a person or object. A transmitter emits an excitation signal and a transponder produces a response signal. The response signal is detected by a receiver. The signal emitted by the transponder may then be used to monitor the position of a person or object in a simulated environment.
Tracking systems used to track larger objects, such as airplanes in relation to an airport, involve less accurate measurements than system that track smaller objects, such as surgical instruments. Additionally, it is desirable to use small, low power, and low cost tracking devices to track small objects, such as medical instruments. Thus, a tracking system providing accurate measurements using small, low cost and low power components would be highly desirable.
Tracking systems may be ultrasound, inertial position, or electromagnetic tracking systems, for example. Electromagnetic tracking systems may employ coils as receivers and transmitters. Typically, an electromagnetic tracking system is configured in an industry-standard coil architecture (ISCA). ISCA uses three colocated orthogonal quasi-dipole transmitter coils and three colocated quasi-dipole receiver coils. Other systems may use three large, non-dipole, non-colocated transmitter coils with three colocated quasi-dipole receiver coils. Another tracking system architecture uses an array of six or more transmitter coils spread out in space and one or more quasi-dipole receiver coils. Alternatively, a single quasi-dipole transmitter coil may be used with an array of six or more receivers spread out in space.
The ISCA tracker architecture uses a three-axis dipole coil transmitter and a three-axis dipole coil receiver. Each three-axis transmitter or receiver is built so that the three coils exhibit approximately the same effective area, are oriented approximately orthogonally to one another, and are centered at approximately the same point. An example of a dipole coil trio with coils in X, Y, and Z directions spaced approximately equally about a center point is shown in FIG. 6. If the coils are small enough compared to a distance between the transmitter and receiver, then the coil may exhibit dipole behavior. Magnetic fields generated by the trio of transmitter coils may be detected by the trio of receiver coils. Using three approximately concentrically positioned transmitter coils and three approximately concentrically positioned receiver coils, for example, nine parameter measurements may be obtained. Using nine mutual inductance measurements, for example, a three degrees of freedom position and a three degrees of freedom orientation may be obtained for the transmitter. Thus, a method for improved determination of position and orientation would be highly desirable.
Some existing electromagnetic tracking systems include a transmitter and receiver wired to a common device or box. In system with the transmitter and receiver wired to a common device, the object being tracked is wired to the same device as the components performing the tracking. Thus, the range of motion of the object being tracked is limited.
Thus, a need exists for a tracking system that allows improved tracking of an instrument. Additionally, a need exists for an electromagnetic tracking system allowing increased mobility and flexibility. A need also exists for electromagnetic surgical navigation system that allows surgical or other medical procedures to be performed in a less invasive manner.